totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael's Love Story
To make Valentine's Day perfect for Maria, Michael swears off other women to focus only on her. Things turn for the worst when Bianca shows up and reveals that she is being blackmailed for $50,000. Now Michael, Maria, and Bianca have to spend the perfect Valentine's Day robbing a bank. Characters *Michael *Maria *Bianca *Mounzer *Moose *Miranda *Brandon Story “Get out of my way!” Michael screamed as he barreled through the wave of people. He reached the florist’s shop, just as the owner changed the sign from “Open” to “Closed.” “Damn it!” Michael yelled. He turned back towards the crowd. “How come you can never keep up?” Michael asked. Mounzer stumbled through the crowd. “Sorry.” he said. “I’m not in the best shape of my life.” “Great.” Michael said. “All the florists are closed and Valentine’s Day is tomorrow.” It’s true. Valentine’s Day was tomorrow and Michael was going on a romantic date with Maria all day. He had every moment planned out perfectly. But now all his plans were ruined by a florist who refused to stay open a couple minutes late. “I was supposed to show up at her door with flowers.” Michael said. “Now what am I supposed to do?” “I don’t know.” Mounzer said. “Improvise. It’s not the worst thing that could’ve happened.” “What is Valentine’s Day without flowers?” Michael asked. “I’ve seen you go on millions of Valentine’s dates.” Mounzer said. “Sometimes even more than one girl in one day. You’ve never cared about any of them this much.” “That’s because I’ve never cared about any other girl this much.” Michael said. “Maria means something to me.” “Look on the bright side.” Mounzer said. “At least you have a date.” Michael became sympathetic. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m being selfish. You’ll meet the perfect girl for you one day.” Mounzer smiled slightly. “Thanks.” And the sun began to set on that day and when it rose again, it was game on for Michael. Meanwhile, Moose and Miranda were walking on the side of the road, holding hands. “I’m so excited for tomorrow.” Miranda said. “Me too.” Moose said. “Why are you excited?” Miranda stopped walking and let go of Moose’s hand. “What do you mean?” “I was just wondering what’s happening tomorrow that’s making you so excited.” Moose said. “Let me know, Moose.” Miranda said cleverly. “Why are ‘’you’’ so excited?” “My boys hooked me up with tickets to the Blink-182 concert.” Moose said. “It’s gonna rock!” “So, you don’t know what tomorrow is?” Miranda asked. Moose thought for a moment. “It’s February, so… is it the Super Bowl?” He started walking, but Miranda stayed back and folded her arms. The next day, Michael knocked on Maria’s door. Maria ran to the door, fixed her hair, smiled, and opened the door. “Hey, girl.” Michael said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Hey.” Maria said. “What are we doing?” “I’ve got it all planned out.” Michael said. “We’ll take a walk in the park, eat lunch at this café I know about, then we’ll go see a movie. After that, a little surprise and then we’ll have dinner at a fancy restaurant.” “It sounds perfect.” Maria said. “Shall we get going?” Michael said, extending his hand. “We shall.” Maria said with a smile, taking his hand. The two started walking towards the car. “Sorry I don’t have any flowers.” Michael said. “They closed before I could reach them.” “Are you kidding?” Maria said. “It’s fine. This day is going to be the best.” “Well, I’m glad.” Michael said. “I only spent my entire life savings on it.” The two got in the car and Michael began to drive. “You didn’t have to do that.” Maria said. “It’s fine.” Michael said. “This day is all about you.” Maria smiled. Later, the two drove up to the park and got out of the car. They began to walk through the park when they spotted Mounzer on a bench. “Mounzer?” Michael asked. “What are you doing here?” “I didn’t want to spend the entire day in my house all alone.” Mounzer said. “So I decided to come to the park.” “Aww…” Maria said. “No, it’s fine.” Mounzer said. “At least, I get to spend a day…” As Mounzer continued to talk about something, Michael noticed an attractive girl walking her dog through the park. The girl noticed him and winked. “Michael!” Maria yelled. “What?” Michael asked. “We’ve been out for a couple minutes and you’re already staring at another girl.” Maria said. “I’m sorry.” Michael said. “Force of habit, I guess.” “You said this day was all about me.” Maria said. “You’re right.” Michael said. “Starting now, I’m done with other girls. I’ll try to focus.” “Thank you.” Maria said. She started to walk. “I’ll catch up to you.” Michael called out. He sat next to Mounzer and put his head in his hands. “This is going to be hard.” Michael said. “I’m so used to going after every girl I see. It’s going to be hard to tie myself down to one girl.” “If you really love Maria, then you’ll be able to do it.” Mounzer said. “Thanks.” Michael said with a smile. Miranda walked up to the two. “Hey guys.” she said. “Hey.” Michael said. “Where’s Moose?” “He forgot today was Valentine’s Day.” Miranda said. “He went to a Blink-182 concert with his friends.” “That sucks.” Michael said. “It worse than sucks.” Miranda said. “I’m sick of him being so ignorant.” “Don’t blame him.” Michael said. “Moose is a little… how do I put this nicely… stupid.” Michael stood up. “I have to catch up to Maria.” He ran off and Miranda sat down next to Mounzer. “You know what you should do?” Mounzer said. “You should take someone else to the concert to make him jealous. He’ll realize his mistake and come crawling back to you.” Miranda nodded. “That’s a pretty good idea.” Mounzer smiled. “Now I just need to find a guy to take.” Miranda said. Mounzer’s smile disappeared. “See ya, Mounzer.” Miranda said as she walked away. “And… I’m alone again.” Mounzer said. Later, Michael and Maria sat at a table in a fancy café. “Arnold Schwarzenegger was in Batman & Robin, also starring George Clooney. George Clooney was in Ocean's Eleven, that also had Matt Damon. Matt Damon was in The Departed, which also had Robert Wahlberg. Robert Wahlberg was in Mystic River, where Kevin Bacon starred. That one was hard.” Maria said. “Now you have to do Eddie Murphy.” Michael thought for a moment. “Okay. Eddie Murphy was in Beverly Hills Cop II with Paul Guilfoyle, who was in Air Force One with Gary Oldman, who was in JFK with Kevin Bacon.” Michael said. “Impressive.” Maria said. “Okay. Let me think of a new celebrity.” Michael said. “Before you do, just let me say this has been really nice so far.” Maria said. “I’m glad.” Michael said. “I’m so worried something will go horribly wrong.” “Don’t worry.” Maria said. “Everything’s perfect.” Suddenly, a familiar face walked into the café. A face that made Michael’s smile immediately disappear. “Oh, crap.” Michael said. “What?” Maria asked. “Oh… nothing.” Michael said. “I just want to see what’s taking our food so long.” He quickly got up and walked over to the girl. “Bianca, what are you doing here?” he asked her. Bianca was back. The girl he had loved for years. The girl that broke his heart. The girl that tried to shoot Maria in Mexico. She was the last person he wanted to see today, or any day for that matter. “Look, it’s over, okay?” Michael said. “Leave me alone.” “Michael, please, I really need your help.” Bianca said. Michael looked back at Maria. “Okay, but Maria can’t see you.” Michael said. He pulled Bianca behind a wall where they couldn’t be seen by Maria. “Okay. It’s kind of a long story.” Bianca said. “Make it quick.” Michael said. Bianca took a deep breath. “I did a photo shoot that wasn’t exactly legitimate.” Bianca said. “It was, like, an underground magazine. The guys who did the shoot said he would leak the photos if I didn’t give him $50,000.” “I’m assuming you were naked in these photos.” Michael said. “I wish that was the only thing I was doing in those photos.” Bianca said. “Michael, if those photos get out, I’ll never model again. I won’t be allowed anywhere again.” “Well, I don’t have $50,000.” Michael said. “So you’ll have to get the money somewhere else.” He turned around to go back to his date, but Bianca grabbed him by the shoulder. “Michael, please.” Bianca said with tears in her eyes. “I need your help. We can get the money from somewhere else.” Michael was silent for a moment. Maria turned the corner and froze. “What’s she doing here?” she asked. “Look, it’s not what you think.” Michael said. “He’s right.” Bianca said. “I’m sorry, Maria. I shouldn’t have come here, but I really need your help.” “What do you need?” Maria asked. “$50,000.” Bianca said. Maria shook her head. “Go home, Bianca. You’re not getting help here.” She started walking back to her table. Michael ran after her and stopped her. “Maria, I know she has done some bad things, but she needs our help now.” Michael said. “I am not helping her, Michael.” Maria said. “She is cold-hearted and she deserves what’s coming.” “You know, what I really love about you is that you were always willing to help anybody that needed it.” Michael said. “The only reason you won’t help Bianca is because you think I’ll go back to her.” “Well, how do I know you won’t?” Maria asked. “I told you earlier.” Michael said. “I’m done with other girls. I would never go back to Bianca. You are the only girl for me.” Maria was silent for a moment. “Fine. We’ll help her.” “Thanks, baby.” Michael said. “So how are we going to get the money?” Maria asked. “We’re going to rob a bank.” Michael said. Meanwhile, Mounzer was still sitting on the park bench, all alone. Suddenly, a girl jogged up next to him. “Mind if I sit down?” she asked. “Not at all.” Mounzer said. The girl sat down on the other side of the bench. “How many miles have you run so far?” Mounzer asked. “Three.” the girl said. “Impressive.” Mounzer said. “Thanks.” the girl said. “I’ve been trying to lose weight.” “You look fine.” Mounzer said. “Thanks.” the girl said with a smile. “My name’s Mounzer.” Mounzer introduced himself. “Charlotte.” the girl said. “That’s a nice name.” Mounzer said. “Thanks.” Charlotte said. “I was just about to go get a bite to eat.” Mounzer said. “You wanna come with me?” “I would.” Charlotte said. “But I’m supposed to run another 3 miles.” “Come on.” Mounzer said. “One day wouldn’t hurt you.” Charlotte smiled. “Okay.” The two stood up and started walking together. Meanwhile, Moose and two of his friends sat in their seats at the Blink-182 concert. “Man, this concert is going to be epic!” one of Moose’s friends screamed. “You said it, dude.” Moose said. Suddenly, Miranda and another guy came up and sat in the row above Moose and his friends. “Miranda?” Moose asked. “What are you doing here?” “I’m on a date.” Miranda said, gesturing towards the guy she came with. “Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Moose said. “I’m your boyfriend.” “You ‘’were’’ my boyfriend.” Miranda said. “Did I do something wrong?” Moose asked. “You forgot the most important day of the year.” Miranda said. “And if you can’t remember that, then I can’t go out with you.” “It’s not the most important day of the year.” Moose said. “Christmas is in December.” “You’re a dunce.” Miranda said. “Let’s go sit somewhere else.” She walked off with the other guy. Moose sighed. “Dude, you’re so screwed.” one of Moose’s friends said. “Shut up!” Moose yelled. “Dude, Miranda is so hot.” Moose’s other friend said. “Shut up!” Moose yelled again. Meanwhile, Michael walked up to Sterling Bank with Maria and Bianca. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Maria said. “We have to.” Michael said. He tossed Maria and Bianca ski masks and guns. “Let me do things once we’re inside.” Michael said. “I’ve seen a ton of bank robbery movies.” “This will never work.” Bianca said. “Sure it will.” Michael said. “I checked. There are no cops on duty right now. We’ve got this.” The three put their masks on. “You guys ready?” Michael asked. “No.” Maria said. “Okay, let’s go.” Michael said. The three ran into the bank and put their guns up. “Everyone, freeze!” Michael yelled. And everyone froze. “Get on the ground!” Michael yelled. “Right now!” Everyone started to lie on the ground. Michael walked up to the counter. “Give me all the money in the register!” he yelled. “Okay, please don’t shoot me.” the banker cried. As the banker started to cry, Michael turned to Maria and Bianca and happily said, “See? This is going great!” The banker handed Michael a bag with money in it. He quickly counted it up. “This is only $10,000.” Michael said. “We need more.” “There’s more in the vault.” the cashier said, in between tears. “Sweet.” Michael said. “Open it up.” Meanwhile, Mounzer sat in a restaurant with Charlotte. “You know.” Charlotte said. “I’m having a great time.” “That’s good.” Mounzer said. “I am too.” “Nowadays, it’s hard to find a guy that would randomly take you out to lunch like this.” Charlotte said. “Well, it’s not like I had anything better to do.” Mounzer said. “Hold on.” Charlotte said. “I need to use the bathroom.” She got up and left. Just as she was out of sight, Mounzer frantically dialed on his cell phone. Meanwhile, Michael, Maria, and Bianca were pointing their guns at the people on the ground while the banker was opening the vault. Suddenly, Michael’s phone rang. He answered it. “Hello?” Michael said. “Michael, it’s Mounzer.” Mounzer said. “I need your help.” “I’m kinda in the middle of something.” Michael said. “Look, I’m at a restaurant with this amazing girl.” Mounzer said. “Wow.” Michael said. “Good for you.” An elderly man started to move on the ground. Michael pointed his gun at him. “Stay still or put a bullet in your head!” he yelled. “What?” Mounzer asked. “Sorry.” Michael said. “I was talking to someone else.” “Oh…” Mounzer said. “Well, I need your help. I have no idea what to say to her.” “Look, man.” Michael said. “Just be yourself and stay cool. You’ll be fine.” “Are you sure?” Mounzer asked. “Positive.” Michael said. Suddenly, there were police sirens nearby. Michael’s eyes widened. “Hurry up with the money already!” Michael yelled, waving his gun at the banker. “What’s going on?” Mounzer asked. “It’s complicated.” Michael said. “I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up the phone. “Michael, we need to get out of here.” Maria said. The police sirens grew closer. “You better get out here with the money in ten seconds or I’m going to shoot someone!” Michael yelled frantically. The cashier threw Michael a bag of money. He quickly peered in the bag and counted the money. “$50,000.” he stated. “It’s all there. Let’s get out of here.” Michael pointed his gun at the ceiling and shot, scaring all the people in the bank. The three ran outside and suddenly saw police cars coming from the right. Michael looked to his left and noticed an alleyway. “This way.” he said quickly. They ran down the alley. The police cars sped down the street in an attempt to catch up to them on the other side of the alley. The three exited the end of the alley. “Now what?” Bianca asked. Michael turned to Maria. “Remember that surprise for you I had mentioned earlier?” “Yeah.” Maria said. “You’re about to find out what it was.” Michael said. The police cars started to turn the corner. “Follow me.” Michael said. The three started to run away from the cop cars. One of the police officers began to shoot at them. Michael ducked and covered his head with his arms and the shot barely missed. About a minute later, Michael, Maria, and Bianca ran up to the bay with the money. There was a helicopter sitting by the docks. The police officer shot and they ducked again. “Hop on.” Michael said. The three of them got onto the helicopter. “This is yours?” Maria asked. “I wanted to take you on a romantic helicopter ride over the bay.” Michael said. “Aww…” Maria said. “Hey!” the pilot yelled. “You only paid for me to take two people over the bay.” The police cars started to brake at the bay. The police officer shot at the helicopter. “How about this?” Michael asked. He whipped out his gun and pointed it at the pilot’s head. “Fly away or I’ll blow your fucking brains out!” he shouted. The pilot quickly started the helicopter and flew away into the air. The policemen broke their cars, got out, and started firing shots until the helicopter was too far out of sight. One of the policemen spoke into a walkie talkie. “The robbers have escaped toward the bay. Send in the chopper.” Maria and Bianca were sitting on the helicopter. Michael was standing next to the pilot, still holding the gun to his head. “What do we do now?” Maria asked. “Where are you supposed to meet these guys, Bianca?” Michael asked. “They run a run-down clothing shop.” Bianca said. “They said no one comes in, but they want me to meet them in the back room.” “What’s the address?” Michael asked. “800 Walker Street.” Bianca said. “Good.” Michael said. “I know where that is.” He peered out the window of the helicopter. “Take us down over there.” Michael told the pilot. Suddenly, another helicopter appeared behind them. “Oh no.” Michael said. The second helicopter fired a rocket at them. The pilot swerved the helicopter so that they barely dodged it. “What the hell?!” the pilot yelled. “Guys, hold on to something!” Michael yelled. The two girls clung onto a bar above them. A second rocket was fired at them and it hit them. The helicopter began to fall. It eventually crashed into a small building, creating a huge wreckage. “Target hit.” the helicopter pilot said into his walkie talkie. Police cars started to surround the wreckage and the policemen pulled out their guns, enclosing the area where the helicopter crashed. Michael, Maria, and Bianca climbed out of the wreckage, all still alive. “Are you guys alright?” Michael asked. “I’m fine.” Bianca said. “Listen to me carefully.” Michael said. “Go to the meeting place and tell them the money is on its way.” “No, we’re all going together!” Maria yelled. “If we get caught together, we all go to jail.” Michael said. “You guys can escape and not get caught.” “What about you?” Maria asked. “I’ll be fine.” Michael said. “I can’t do this anymore!” Maria cried. “We’re going to miss our dinner date for a bank robbery.” Michael sighed. “I’m sorry, Maria.” “No.” Maria said. “You can’t even prove to me that you can focus on me for one day. If you can’t stay committed to this relationship, then it will not work.” The police started to get closer. Bianca pulled on Maria. “Let’s go!” The two girls ran away. Michael looked around for an escape. He slid down the side of the building, tumbling down and falling into rubble. He eventually hit the ground and ran. Meanwhile, Moose was sitting glumly at the concert. Everyone around him was jumping around, rocking out. Moose stood up. “I think I’ll… leave early.” he said. No one heard what he said and continued to pretend he didn’t exist. He sighed and left. Later in the parking lot, Moose was walking to his car when suddenly he ran into someone. “Sorry dude.” the guy said. Moose looked into the guy’s face. “Dude!” he said. “You’re Travis Barker, the drummer for Blink-182!” Travis shrugged. “That’s me.” “Shouldn’t you be performing right now?” Moose asked. “Just taking a break for one song.” Travis said. “Where are you going?” “My girlfriend’s here with another guy.” Moose said. “I forgot Valentine’s Day and she got pissed.” “Bro, how could you miss that?” Travis asked. “How do I get her back?” Moose asked. Travis sighed. “You know, Blink-182 was once never going to come back together again. But then I got into a plane crash and was one of two survivors. I was stuck in the hospital for a whole year, not knowing what would happen. And then my band members came and we got along again. By the time I got out of the hospital, we were a band again. I believe that God made sure that we got back together again. It was fate. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Moose smiled. “Yeah, I do. Thanks, Travis Barker.” He ran off. Meanwhile, Michael walked up to a park bench. There was a real good-looking guy with long hair sitting there already. “Mind if I sit here?” Michael asked. “No problem.” the guy said. Michael sat down and sighed. The guy noticed this. “Yo, you upset about something?” the guy asked. “Kinda.” Michael said. “Girl problems.” “Hey, we all got ‘em.” the guy said. “The name’s Brandon.” “Michael.” Michael introduced himself. The two shook hands. “You alone for Valentine’s Day too?” Michael asked. Brandon chuckled. “No. Why? What happened to you?” “It’s kinda complicated.” Michael said. “My ex showed up during my date and needed help.” “Ooh…” Brandon said. “That’s tough, bro.” “I guess she got jealous.” Michael said. “How can I get her to forgive me?” “You have to show her that you care about her more.” Brandon said. “No matter what that means.” He looked up. “Well, the sun’s going down. I should probably go pick up my date.” He stood up. “Good luck, bro.” Michael smiled. “Thanks.” The two high-fived and Brandon left. Michael looked down at his money bag, holding $50,000. He sighed. Meanwhile, Moose was standing on top of an extremely tall building. He walked up to the edge and looked down to see streets flooded with cars that looked like the size of toy cars. He sighed and closed his eyes. “It’s for Miranda.” he reminded himself. “Moose, stop!” Moose turned around and saw Miranda. Miranda ran up to him. “What are you doing here?” Moose asked. “I came to stop you.” Miranda said. “Are you insane? Why would you jump off a building?” “Because Travis Barker told me to.” Moose said. “If I hurt myself, then you’ll rush to my aid and forgive me.” “Moose, you’re going to kill yourself.” Miranda said. “If you wanted me to forgive you, all you had to do was say sorry.” “Really?” Moose asked. “Yes.” Miranda said. Moose smiled. “I’m sorry.” Miranda smiled too. “It’s okay. The truth is the fact that you would jump off of a building for me is really romantic.” The two kissed. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Moose said. Miranda smiled and the two kissed some more. Meanwhile, Mounzer walked Charlotte to her home. “Well, I had fun, Mounzer.” Charlotte said. “Wait, Charlotte.” Mounzer said. “I want to ask you something.” Charlotte turned back towards him. “I know we just met.” Mounzer said. “But I really like you a lot. I was just wondering… would you be my valentine?” “Mounzer, that’s so sweet.” Charlotte said. Mounzer smiled. “But I already have a Valentine’s date.” Charlotte said. Mounzer’s smile disappeared. “Who is it?” Suddenly, Brandon walked up to the two of them. “Hey, you ready to go?” “Yeah.” Charlotte said. “Let me just fix my hair.” She ran inside her house. Brandon turned toward Mounzer. “Hey.” Brandon said, holding his hand out for a high-five. Mounzer slowly dragged himself away sadly, leaving Brandon hanging. Brandon shrugged. Meanwhile, Michael walked into the back room of the clothing store. There, he found Maria, Bianca, and three other guys. “See? I told you he’d be here.” Bianca said. "Michael!" Maria said. "Is the pilot okay?" "Yeah." Michael said. "He's fine." "Really?" Maria asked. Michael thought for a moment. "Oh wait, no. He's dead." One of the guys looked at him. “You have the money?” Michael looked down and sighed. “No… I don’t.” “What?!” Bianca yelled. “I spent it.” Michael said. He held up two tickets. “On a one month vacation to Bora Bora for two, me and my girlfriend.” Maria smiled. “You did that for me?” “Yeah.” Michael said, smiling slightly. “What about me?!” Bianca asked. “Bianca, you’re my friend, but my girlfriend comes first.” Michael said. “I’m sorry, but I’m done living in the past. There’s only one girl for me now.” Maria ran up to Michael and the two kissed. “So… you don’t have the money?” one of the guys asked. “Nope.” Michael said. One of the guys typed something into his computer. “There. The pictures are up. Pleasure doing business.” “No!” Bianca yelled with tears in her eyes. “Please take them down! I’ll do anything!” “Too late.” one of the guys said. “The pictures are already up.” Bianca ran out of the room, crying. “Maybe we should go check on her.” Maria said. “I would, but I have a date right now.” Michael said. The two smiled. “I love you.” Michael said. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” And the two kissed one more time. Category:Radical Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Starring Michael Category:Noncompetition stories